


If I Woke Up Next to You

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Obi-Wan & Anakin Domestic AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Summer Vacation at the Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - First Time</p>
<p>Obi-wan takes Anakin to a vacation house from his childhood. Things don't go exactly as planned, but it could be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Woke Up Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay this sucks I'm so sorry but maybe someone will enjoy it?
> 
> Title is from a Fall Out Boy song because that's what was playing haha

Obi-wan and Anakin had done many things for the first time together. There had been going to Disney World, seeing the Pacific ocean together, horseback riding, eating sushi, the subway (Obi-wan was adamant about never doing _that_ again, not after Anakin had 5 people flirt with him in rather quick suggestion). Yet, somehow, they had avoided one of the best things.

“We’ve been to Disney World and Busch Gardens, but you think that this is going to top them all?” Anakin asked.

He nodded, vigorously. “The Ocean City boardwalk is the best place in the world,” he told him before kissing him on the cheek. “Qui-Gon used to take me here every summer. It’s refreshing, you’ll see.”

“But _sand_ ,” Anakin groaned as they got out of the car.

“We don’t even have to go to the beach.” His voice, of course, had the slightest twinge of disappointment, but he would relinquish that if he could take Anakin around the island for the week.

They walked into the townhouse that Obi-wan had rented for the weekend. It was pleasantly cool, albeit a little dark, and it smelled the same as outside -- saltwater and sea breeze -- with a hint of something floral.

“So is this the same place you and Qui-Gon used to rent?” Anakin asked as they went up to the next floor, where there was a small kitchen and a living room. 

He placed some of their bags on the floor, looking around as he took in a deep breath. “Yeah, this is the place.”

\---

“Funnel cake and fried oreos?”

“And raspberry lemonade. It’s the best combination,” Obi-wan said as they went over to a bench, facing the empty beach and dark waters, to sit down.

It was night; the boardwalk had some people but nothing overtly crowded. Anakin leaned against him, chilly with the sea breeze despite wearing a sweatshirt, and for a minute, they just smiled at each other before Anakin let his curiosity get the best of him and popped a piece of funnel cake into his mouth. It was just fried dough with powdered sugar, but it was so good, and he let out a groan after taking a sip of the lemonade.

“I told you,” Obi-wan said, nudging him with his shoulder.

“And I trusted you,” Anakin pointed out before leaning over and kissing his cheek, a smile on his face.

\---

“This water is _freezing_!” Anakin yelled, only ankle deep. It was just after sunrise, and he wasn't quite sure they were supposed to be in the water when it was so early and there wasn’t a lifeguard, but Obi-wan had begged him to try after they had sat in beach chairs and watched the sun rise. “How can you stand it?”

Of course, _he_ was waist deep in the water already, seemingly undisturbed by the temperature of the water. “If you come in farther, and get the water over your head, you’ll be fine!”

“That,” he began as he started to inch forward, “sounds like utter bullcrap.”

\---

“So, I may have had ulterior motives with getting you to go on the beach,” Obi-wan confessed as the two got into the master bedroom together.

Anakin was cold, exhausted, and not really up for his boyfriend’s games. “Yeah, what? Reaffirming my hatred for sand?”

“Well. I was kinda hoping that we could take a shower together,” which wasn't a big deal, since they’d done it a lot to conserve water, and there was something intimate about doing each other’s hair and backs. “And then, maybe, I could make it up to you with an afternoon in bed?”

That- _That_ was a bit of a big deal, if Anakin was understanding right. Which he might not be, since he was bad at socializing but- “You do mean like, sex, right?”

“Anakin! Could you be any more clinical about it?”

_Meet Obi-wan Kenobi. Aka, the biggest sap ever._

“Alright, I can see the good parts about your ‘ulterior motives’,” he said as he opened the shower curtain and set the water to a temperature they both liked. “What would you say if I was okay with them?”

“Are you sure?” Because, in previous times, it had been Anakin who had stopped them, not that Obi-wan minded.

If he was being honest, he’d been hoping that, since Obi-wan was so relaxed here, that maybe they could try doing it again, so he nodded, and his boyfriend smiled at him before leaning up to give him a quick kiss before they got into the shower.

\---

“Phones off?” Anakin asked.

“Check.”

“Bottles of water?”

“Check.”

“Condoms and lube?”

“Check and check, Anakin,” Obi-wan said with a playful roll of his eyes.

Anakin poked him as he laid down next to him. “You’re not doing this just to do it, are you? Because we can turn on that tv right now and watch _I Love Lucy_ reruns or whatever you want.”

He turned onto his side to face him. “I just don't want you to think that…” He grabbed Anakin’s hand and brought it to his lips for a second. “That I don't love you, because I do.”

Anakin let out a quiet gasp. Sure, they'd done all of this stuff together, and danced around saying it but- “I love you too!” He blurted it out, blushing as he realized how loud he’d been before adding, “and I’m okay if we wait. I need you to be comfortable with this, too.” It’d taken him so long to be mentally ready for this that he was more than okay with waiting for his boyfriend t be ready.

Obi-wan's smile was beautiful, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. “Thank you, Anakin.”

He wrapped an arm around Obi-wan, tugging him closer so he could give him a proper kiss before turning on the TV. “You know that I’d do anything for you.”

He smiled at him before turning around, snuggling against Anakin’s broad chest as he hummed in appreciation.

It wasn’t the first time that they had pictured, but that didn't make it any less perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
